


Heroes, Just For One Day.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: They finally figure it out.





	Heroes, Just For One Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Challenge 77 Day 7 Tossed in a river!

  
Author's notes: Also not belonging to me is Heroes The Song. Words by David Bowie. Music by David Bowie and Brian Eno. No excuses. I just like it! And here it is on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYjBQKIOb-w  


* * *

Jack is on leave and I’m on vacation. We’re walking along the Potomac River. Across the river is the Jefferson Memorial. It’s a beautiful day and we’re finally really talking.

We admitted something had clicked those 11 years ago when we first met. Then on my return from Abydos, we worked on our friendship. He was a divorcee, I was pretty much a widower. We bonded over our devastating losses.

With Shau’re’s death things changed. He destroyed our friendship because he was afraid of his feelings for me. I admitted I hadn’t helped because of my rejection issues. The NID sting started it; the fiasco with Reese killed it.

Then, of course, I died.

He’s admitted that my return was a shock. We never really reconnected. I remembered too little and he remembered too much. 

Then, I died again. That’s what did it. I loved him and he loved me but it was way too complicated. There was poor confused Sam, there was Cam and the team, Vala and her schemes and of course Atlantis of my dreams. We spiraled out of control and ran in opposite directions.

But in our hearts we had always known. Whether it was in Pegasus or Minnesota, we belonged together. It was just a matter of time. 

So, here we are, in Washington DC, on the Potomac, sightseeing. We couldn't run, we shouldn't hide. Our lives are before us. In another year, he can retire and I can bow out of the SGC. We’ll just have to see.

“Hey,” he jabs me in the ribs. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“I thought Washington threw a dollar across the Potomac.”

“Actually it was the Rappahannock, and probably a quarter because there weren’t any silver dollars yet.”

“Really? Why not a shilling or a pence?”

Jack looks at me like I’m speaking Goa’uld. “What are we talking about?”

“Throwing something across the Potomac.”

He looks at me strangely. “I can’t throw anything 'across' the river,”

My danger sense goes all tingly, but I can’t run away.

“Jack,”

He grabs me by the arms and spins us around. I latch on to his shirt with both hands.

He off balances us and over we go, thrown in the river by impetus. 

We both go under then come to the surface, spitting and laughing. This is so like our relationship it’s almost predictable.

A policeman has run to the bank and is looking down at us suspiciously. “Hey, what’s going on down there?”

We clamber to the bank and pull ourselves up. “Sorry, Officer. My friend lost his balance and I tried to catch him.” The O’Neill charm kicks in without thought.

“We meant no harm.” I add. “I sprained my ankle.”

The cop looks us over. He shakes his head. “Have you boys been drinking?”

“No, but I think its time we started.” We look like two drowned whomp rats. Jack grins at me and I smile back. “Danny, lets go home.”

The policeman helps us out. “You two get out of here before I arrest you for being a public nuisance. “

As we walk off, Jack is murmuring in a low voice.   
“I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day.”

“I’m not a queen, Ziggy.” I protest laughing. 

He smirks and continues.  
“And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that”


End file.
